Zedd Hits The Jackpot (MMPR season 3 alternate timeline)
Author's note: This takes place directly after Master Vile rage quits after the orb of doom plot fails. His attack with Professor Longnose happened much earlier in this timeline. This episode in this timeline functionally serves the purpose that Rangers In Reverse did in the original with some of the plot elements of Climb Every Fountain, which is where the monster was originally used. Here, the Regenerator serves a different purpose. As a reminder, in this timeline, Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline) is an ally, with a backstory like Auric in Zeo.. The seven Rangers are in the Juice Bar discussing Miss Appleby's test and comparing grades. Karakasa feels a little left out given that she's not a student so she sits quietly. Rocky asks her what's wrong and she explains that she kind of wishes she could know what it's like to attend school. They joke that many would be envious of her not going to school, much to her confusion. Bulk and Skull walk by and make jokes about them studying, while Karakasa tells them that they should be thankful they have an opportunity to go to school and should study to do as well as they can on the test. Skull jokes that if she likes school so much she should enroll, but they're surprised when she says she wishes she could. They don't know how to respond so they quietly walk off. Later that day they're in the park. Karakasa and Rocky are seen holding hands and get a few stares from people, but nobody says anything. The Rangers get hot dogs from a hot dog vendor and mostly eat together but Rocky and his girlfriend eat with each other on a nearby park bench. Karakasa is so distracted that she drips mustard on her dress. When she notices she's distraught but the two clean her up nicely and Rocky reassures her that she still looks great. Afterwards, the Rangers start talking about how it's been peaceful for the past couple weeks, noting how nice it is that there haven't been any monster attacks since Master Vile left. Suddenly a group of Tengas appear to harass the teens who go into Ninja mode (except Karakasa of course). At first they have their way with the Tengas as usual but their powers start fluctuating and fading allowing the Tengas to have an advantage. Karakasa notices and starts fighting the feathered fiends herself, managing to fight them off enough that they retreat, but they go to the command center. "Zordon, what happened to our powers?" Tommy said. Zordon explained that as he had feared, the usage of the special growth cards that allowed them to fight Titan ended up damaging the morphing grid. Alpha adds that until it's repaired, the Rangers should avoid morphing if possible. Lord Zedd and Rita noticed the same thing as that's why they sent the Tengas down, to try to destroy their powers, leaving the Earth vulnerable. Meanwhile, Billy and Alpha build a regenerator device that's designed to repair the morphing grid. Out in an open area in the park, Billy goes to set it up and get to work. Zedd notices the device and sends down the Tengas to try and destroy the device, but Billy picks it up and teleports away to Angel Grove harbor. The Tengas follow him there, too, so he teleports to West Union park. It becomes a game of catch-me-if-you-can as Zedd grows increasingly frustrated. He keeps moving the device every time the tengas show up. Finally, in the Angel Grove industrial park, he sets the machine down and it completes its task before the tengas arrive. "Sorry to ruin your fun, beak-brains, but the device already did its job" Billy taunted. On the moon, Zedd was not a happy camper as he angrily slams his fist down and yelled "NO! That blasted Blue Ranger repaired their powers. Maybe your father had the right idea". Rita, however had an idea "What if you turned his regenerator into a monster? It does look kind of like a slot machine". Zedd is pleased with what he hears "Your diabolical quick thinking is one of many reasons why I married you, just think what this could do if I retooled it into a slot machine with a magnetic personality". Goldar butted in "But master, your last magnet monster was destroyed". Zedd reassured him by saying "Ah, but it didn't have the tools that this one will. ARISE, SLOTSKY!". Zedd shot energy from his wand and it zapped the machine, unbeknownst to Billy who had rejoined the gang at the command center. Slotsky was a robotic slot machine monster with powerful magnet powers and a randomizer that can unleash any kind of random attack, making the Power Rangers job that much harder. While high-fiving each other over a job well done the alarm goes off. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Lord Zedd has turned your device into a monster, Billy!" Alpha exclaimed. "Indeed, he has turned the regenerator into the Slotsky monster, a deadly slot machine with the power to generate any random attack at will and has magnetic powers" Zordon said. "Well we're going to make sure this gamble's a bust. It's morphin' time" Tommy says as they all morph into battle. "Greetings, Rangers. I bet you'll be walking away from this one broke" Slotsky said. "Don't be so sure about that. The house always wins" Tommy retorts. "Yes, and this is Rita and Zedd's house" Slotsky says. He cranks his right arm like a slot machine and a bunch of starfish shaped projectiles hit the Rangers and explode. "You should quit while you're ahead" Karakasa says, "While you still have a head" Rocky adds. The two nod at each other and jump in and attack Slotsky who knocks them back with ease. "Always bet on black" Adam says as he jumps in and attacks only to get tossed back. The battle continues to go poorly for the Rangers who summon Ninjor for help. Ninjor helps even things up a bit and they start tag teaming him. Tommy tries pinning his arm but he breaks free and tosses him like a ragdoll. "Okay, fun time is over. Time to play double or nothing and watch you win nothing" Slotsky says. Karakasa charges into battle first but gets easily overwhelmed. The monster hits her face enough to bruise it, she screams and holds her face briefly, then continues fighting despite the fact that she is clearly on the verge of tears "Aww did I mess up your pretty face? Hey that's a nice sword, it'd be a shame if someone broke it" Slotsky taunted, then turned on his magnet powers, pulling her over to his giant magnet hand on his left arm. She struggles in vain to wrestle her sword away from his hand but her effort is fruitless as he simply laughs and taunts her. "Hey red ranger, I got your girlfriend captured. I might let her go if you turn over your power coin" Slotsky sneered. Rocky responded by pulling his blade blaster, which Slotsky simply took away with his magnet. Rocky wished his power sword wasn't fried from the battle with Bullfighter as he could only watch his girlfriend struggle. "Leave her alone you fiend" Kat said as she pulled out her blade blaster, which also got taken away. they all tried their blade blasters, and their special weapons, all taken away. The Rangers were unarmed. Realizing he had won, Slotsky kicks Karakasa away very hard, she gets up, clearly in pain without her sword but ready to resume combat. Rocky hugged her and asked if she was okay, she nodded. "Oh how touching" the monster said, using his slot machine arm to generate a bunch of explosive cherries. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is bad" Alpha said. "Indeed. Lord Zedd may have created a monster the Power Rangers don't have an answer for. Especially now that their power weapons are destroyed" Zordon said sadly. On the moon, Rita and Zedd were laughing happily at this battle. "YES! This is what I've been waiting for. The Power Rangers are losing and there's nothing that can save them" Zedd gloated. On Earth, the Rangers formed the Power Cannon, loaded it, but before they could fire, Slotsky said "oh no you don't", confiscated it and fired their own blast at them, the Rangers were clearly struggling. Karakasa's dress was ruined, with part of the skirt ripped, the shoulder pads broken, dirt all over her tights and top, her face, hat, and shoes dirty. She started to cry but at the same time was angry, in fact she was angrier than she'd ever been before. She felt so helpless watching her friends in such a dire situation that the fact that her clothes were ruined was the least of her concerns. Rocky hugged her to comfort her but he was clearly in a lot of pain, too. Ninjor got up and transformed to Ninjor Battle Mode, his energy disc seemed to mildly hurt the monster but he responded by declaring Ninjor would pay as he disarmed him with his magnet power so he couldn't use his sword finisher. He then used his slot machine arm again to generate a "gold rush" attack, a flash of bright exploding light. Rita and Zedd arrived. "Greeting Rangers. It seems you're down on your luck" Zedd gloated. "What do you want?!" Tommy asked angrily. "Oh nothing, just your power coins" Zedd replied. "Not gonna happen, we remember when Goldar tricked us" Billy said referring to Return Of An Old Friend, where their parents were kidnapped and Tommy had to return to get the power coins back and fight the Dramole monster. "That wasn't a request" Zedd said, "Slotsky, turn your magnet up to full power". "You got it, boss!" Slotsky said enthusiastically as he tossed the Rangers weapons aside, well out of their reach, and used his magnet to hone in on their morphers on their belts, the Rangers are pulled over to his magnet hand and stuck here helplessly. Ninjor is pulled over and trapped, too, so that he can't free them. Rita teleported down, "I'll take these!" she said, pulling the coins out of their belt buckle morphers one by one. "Let them go, you creep!" Karakasa shouted, re-energized by adrenaline. She charges over angrily towards the pile of weapons with full intent to grab her sword and maybe something else, too. "Silence, traitor! You're not going to do anything but watch helplessly as I strip your friends of their powers!" Zedd barked as he blasted his former minion turned adversary with a powerful blast of energy from his wand, knocking her unconscious. "Karakasa!" yelled Rocky, concerned about his girlfriend. Rita finished taking the Power Coins and teleported back up with her husband. "Give them back, right now!" Kat demanded. "Oh, you want them back do you?" Zedd taunted as he held them in his hands, then squeezed them until they turned to powder, "well go ahead and take them" he snarked as he rained down the gold powder that used to be their power coins, laughing at them. "Oh you put up a good fight, but we finally won" he added. "But don't feel too bad, we've got a nice parting gift for you" Rita said, "Slotsky, show them what they've won". The monster pushed back the now powerless rangers and fired blasts at them. Rita and Zedd teleported off. "My work here is done. Now time to trash Angel Grove" Slotsky declared. Rocky ran over to his unconscious girlfriend, held her and hugged her. He muttered that he'll make them pay for hurting her like that. She remained unconscious. Luckily they still had the communicators so they could teleport to the command center, which they did. "Zordon, I think this is the end of the Power Rangers. They won. They executed the perfect plan to stop us. That monster was just too powerful" Adam said. "Karakasa was hurt trying to save us. When Slotsky trapped us, she ran over to try to free us but Zedd hit her pretty hard with an energy blast" Rocky said. "And our weapons, powers, all gone" Billy said. Karakasa woke up, notices she is in Rocky's arms at the command center, slowly comes to and asks "What happened? The last thing I remember was getting hit. Did you find a way to win?" Everyone looks at her sadly and says "we lost. It's all over". She starts to cry as Rocky hugs her tight. They look in the viewing globe and notice the monster rampaging through Angel Grove. "It makes me SO MAD that there's no way we can stop it" Adam fumed. "All we can do is sit here, helplessly and watch" Karakasa sobbed. Kat started crying, too. Ninjor faced the group and said solemnly "this truly is our darkest hour". Dramatic music plays as the episode ends with everyone sad, Kat and Karakasa crying. Category:Alternate PR Universe